En Sabah Nur (Earth-10005)
(leader) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Cairo, Egypt | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Pharaoh | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Kinberg | First = | Last = | HistoryText = En Sabah Nur was seen in Egypt, using his mutant abilities to piece together a pyramid while his Horsemen and his followers looked on. In 3600 B.C., En Sabah Nur was growing old in his current form. Aided by his Horsemen, he performed a ceremony that would allow him to transfer his consciousness and previously acquired abilities into a new host, a mutant who had enhanced healing. His priestess began the transfer, but a coup was launched by a few of his servants. They managed to defeat his Horsemen and begin the destruction of the pyramid they were performing the transfer in. One of En Sabah Nur's Horsemen was able to remain alive until the transfer was complete, resorting to activating the trap door beneath them. The Horseman made sure the transfer was complete and En Sabah Nur was safe within a stasis bubble before allowing herself to die. | Powers = Essence Transferal Ritual: He has survived for many centuries by transferring his spiritual essence into another "worthy" host. Due to such a procedure he has live many lifetimes & has been worshiped by many as a various gods, such as Yahweh, Krishna or Ra. *'Power Absorption': By transferring his essence into each host body, not only does he acquire their powers, but also retains all of his original powers. He had intended to transfer his essence into Xavier's body to amplify his own telepathic powers to a god-like level. Regenerative Healing Factor: After being transferred into his latest host, Apocalypse acquired an increased healing factor, allowing him to instantly heal after his throat is cut and granting him agelessness, as well as ability to survive without any nutrition or water for extremely long amount of time. Matter Manipulation Control: En Sabah Nur has demonstrated such an advanced form of telekinesis, that it borders on Matter Manipulation. He has the ability to manipulate the solid structure of matter around him, allowing him to trap his enemies within walls or send small particles from nearby walls out with sufficient force to cut off human heads. En Sabah Nur has exhibited the power to will huge masses of stone to move gracefully through the air. The tonnage that he supported measured in the millions, and was in many separate pieces, as he moved the cut stone to form one of Egypt's great pyramids. Mutant Control: Despite his limited telepathic abilities Apocalypse showed he could dominate the will of just about any mutant he came into contact with, even through the astral plane of another. Power Augmentation: At will, En Sabah Nur can enhance the powers of other mutants. Teleportation: En Sahah Nur generates a bubble of varying size around himself and others, allowing him to teleport from one location to another, with the bubble 'closing' as he prepares to depart and 'opening' upon arrival. Telepathy: While his telepathic powers are very limited, En Sabah Nur has demonstrated several forms of telepathy. For example, he can shield the mind of himself and his followers from telepathic probes. Apocalypse's Armor: His seemingly magical armor gives him extraordinary physical abilities as well. *'Enhanced Strength': Due to the Armor, he has displayed a significantly high amount of strength. *'Enhanced Durability': He is extremely durable while in his armored suit. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Brendan Pedder portrays a young En Sabah Nur in the post-credits scene of X-Men: Days of Future Past. Oscar Isaac and Berdj Garabedian portray a more mature En Sabah Nur in X-Men: Apocalypse. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Former Deities Category:Legally Deceased Category:Telekinesis Category:Deceased Characters